Time Turner Trouble
by MissesLovegoodEverdeenBaggins
Summary: When a gift from their Aunt Hermione goes very badly, can the three Potters get back to their own time?


***Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, I do not. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Unless they are willing to accept $5 from me for it, which I doubt. I also do not own Back to The Future. I own nothing but a bowl of Ramen.*** ~A.L.E.B

Young James sauntered to the dinner table. Late as usual.  
"What in the name of Merlin took you so long?" Mrs Potter asked.  
"Oh Mum, will you leave me alone? I had some homework to do." James answered.  
"It's the middle of the Summer, James Sirius." Mrs Potter said, growing angry.  
James ignored this comment, and took a seat.  
"Guess what you missed while you were taking forever, James?" His sister, Lily, said.  
"Tell me now, Lily." James yawned, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
"Well, Mr Rude, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Rose and Hugo are coming over tomorrow, you lard."  
"Woo-hoo, little kids and pesty girls." James said sarcastically as he twirled his fork in the air. "I have that at home regularly."  
"Oh, did I forget to mention Uncle George?" Lily smiled devilishly.  
"Uncle George will be there?" James said with true excitement, and accidentally spit a mouthful of mashed potatoes at his father's glasses.  
"Sit down and eat, before I tell Uncle George that he can't come over because of you." Mr Potter said.  
James sat.

The next day, as promised, the guests arrived.  
"Hey James!" Mrs Hermione Weasley greeted him. He ignored her, and ran straight past her open arms that were expecting a hug.  
"Uncle George!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey, kid." Mr George Weasley said grinning.

Dinner soon came.  
"Ron?" Mrs Hermione Weasley whispered to her husband. "Do you think James Sirius likes me?"  
"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Mr Ron Weasley added with a confused expresion sitting on his face.  
"I mean...do you think kids think I'm cool?"  
At that moment, little Lily Potter rushed up to her as if on cue.  
"Aunt Hermione? Aunt Hermione? Sorry to intr'upt, but can you tell me what this word means?" She asked, pointing to the word 'atrocious' in her book.  
"Atrocious." Mrs Hermione Weasley said. "It means...disgusting and/or horrid."  
"Like James?" Lily responded.  
"Like your Uncle Ron's manners." Mrs Hermione Weasley answered as Mr Ron Weasley belched. They both laughed.  
"Thank you!" Lily said, walking off and jumping onto the couch. She continued to read.  
"Well, Lily sure likes you," Mr Ron said after Lily had gone. "And so do our kids...so that's a yes?"  
"I mean, like...James. He doesn't seem to know I exist." Mrs Hermione said glumly.  
"I'm sure he does," Mr Ron said glancing at James and Mr George Weasley laughing as a yo-yo screamed.  
"I'm no George." Mrs Hermione said sadly.  
"You are to Lily as George is to James." Mr Ron stated, seeing how upset his wife was. "Hey, that was good! Wasn't that one of those equations you tried to teach me?"  
"No," Mrs Hermione said, smiling faintly. "That was an analogy."

After dinner, Mrs Hermione interrupted Mr George's and Jame's game of See-Who-Can-Turn-That-Pencil-Into-A-Spider-And-Scare-Ron-First-And-How-Many-Times-Will-Ron-Scream-?.  
"Hey, James!" Mrs Hermione Weasley smiled.  
"What do you want, Aunt Hermione?" James said, not trying to be rude. He was focusing on turning that pencil into a spider, you know, and he rarely ever focuses.  
"I have something for you...Mind if I take him, George?" Mrs Hermione asked, full of hope.  
"Take him. The long he's away, the better chances I have of getting this damn pencil to be a spider." Mr George Weasley said, staring at the pencil with his wand in his hand.

"So...James...James Sirius..." Mrs Hermione said awkwardly when they were away from all the noise of everyone else. "J Siri...how's it going?"  
"Good...? I guess." James answered. He thought, this is so weird.  
"Uh...erm...er...I have something for you." She said. She fished around her bag. There was a crash that seemed to come from the inside of the bag. "Oh man, the books fell! That's the downside to a never-ending bag...oh here it is!" She pulled out a golden necklace.  
"A necklace? Sorry, Aunt H, but I think that's for Lily..." James said, starting to walk away.  
"No! Lily already likes me!" Mrs Hermione blurted out.  
"Wha?" James said. What did she just say? He wasn't quite sure.  
"I mean...it's not just any necklace. It's a Time-Turner. I told your Dad that I returned it, but I always kept it. It takes you back in time. I suggest you take your siblings because they can help you. It may get tricky...time travel." Mrs Hermione Weasley babbled.  
"Uh okay, then." James said, backing away. "I'm...uh...going to turn a pencil into a spider now...Bye."

James walked quickly back to the other room. As he was halfway to his beloved Uncle George, he looked at the golden necklace. What had Aunt Hermione called it? he wondered. A Twist Timer? Whatever, it was time travel and James was interested. He switched his path and went to his siblings Lily and Albus who were talking about some book called Hogwarts: a History.  
"So the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky...?"  
"Hey, dorks!" James announced to his siblings. "Guess what I got?"  
"Another pimple?" Albus grimaced, growing bothered by his brother's pestering.  
"No. You wish." James snarled. He showed his siblings the golden necklace.  
"A Time-Turner!" Lily gasped. "By Merlin! Where'd you get that?"  
"Aunt Hermione." James said proudly. "I am obviously her favorite." Lily looked a bit teary-eyed at James' words, but James took no notice to this.  
"Come with me, losers." James ordered Lily and Albus. Lily and Albus reluctantly followed.  
"What does this do-?" Albus pointed the spinning center of the Time-Turner.  
"Jay-ums! Nooooooo!"

"Where the bloody h*ll are we?" James asked.  
They were noticably in the same house, but it was decorated differently.  
"Joey! Where are you?" a women's voice called.  
"Who the bloody h*ll is Joey?" demanded James.  
"You prat! You took the Time-Turner back to before this house was ours. You're such a moron, James!" Lily said in an angry whisper.

The three Potters jumped out an open window and ran down the street.  
"We need to find someone who can help us get back to the future!" Lily said.  
"Hey...Uncle Ron showed me that Muggle movie once..." James said, changing the subject.  
"Dumbledore!" Albus suggested.  
"Who the bloody h*ll is that?" James said, so much like is uncle Ron.  
"He's a wise old wizard. He's dead in our time. I'm sure he's alive now...we just have to get to Hogwarts!" Lily said.  
"'Scuse me, sir," Albus stopped a man on the sidewalk, clearly a Muggle. "Do you know today's date?"  
"Sure!" The Muggle man said. "Today's the last day of August."  
"Year?" James sighed.  
The man looked puzzled. "1971..." He said and walked off.  
"Hey...that means the Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow! D*mn, but we'll need tickets." Albus said.  
"We can sneak on..." James said with a demon-like smile stretching on his face.  
"You must have completely lost your mind if you think you can sneak on to something that is run by magic," Lily said.  
"We can try. If we get caught, they'll probably take us to this Dumbledore guy, who we are going to anyway..." James said, hoping his siblings will catch on. They did, and they agreed.

They slept at a cheap Muggle motel using Muggle money that their Grandpa Arthur Weasley gave them.  
James got the bed, of course. Lily and Albus made do with the floor. It was better to be away from James, anyway, they decided. The farther away they are, the less that can hear is snoring.

That morning, they woke up early and checked out of the motel.  
"Now _how_ are we getting to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Lily asked James.  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Albus said.  
At the word lost, a double-decker purple bus appeared.  
"The Knight Bus. Transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Get in." Said someone from inside the purple bus. The Potters did as they were told and got in, paying the man in their normal currency...Sickles, Galleons, and Knuts.  
"Where to?" The bus-driver asked.  
"Could you get us to Kings Cross Station?" Albus said.  
"You don't look like you are going to school," the driver said, noticing they had no books with them. "But okay."  
The bus zoomed down the street.  
"We...a-a-are all! Going...to...D-DIE!" Albus said as he flew back into the wall. James cheered, "Wooohooo!" Lily just sat calmy, waiting for it to end.  
"'Ere we are, Kings Cross Station," the driver said.  
"Thank you," Lily told him as they got off the train.

"Okay...now how do we get in?" Lily asked.  
"Lily...come on!" a stranger's voice said.  
The three Potters peered over their shoulders. A red-haired girl was walking with her parents, and what seemed to be her sister.  
"D*mn, Lil, she looks like you." James said.  
"Isn't that odd? Her name is Lily too," Albus said, growing suspicious.  
"Now go to your freak school," the sister demanded to the other Lily. "I can't stand the sight of you."  
"That's horrid to say," the other Lily told her sister. "Tuney, I'll write you-"  
"I don't want your stupid letters!" The one called Tuney said. The other Lily, teary-eyed, ran into the wall between Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
The three Potters did what they saw the other young witches and wizards doing: they ran into the wall between Nine and Ten.

"So this is the Hogwarts Express..." Lily said in awe.  
They saw a cluster of soon-to-be students, including the other Lily, and joined them. Soon the cluster boarded the train. Hidden by the others, the three Potters got onto the train unseen.  
They took their seats, hoping no one else would come in. Their hope was lost when four boys entered.  
These four boys took almost no notice to the three Potters.  
"Moony, look up from that book! You are such a nerd." one of the boys said.  
Lily and James looked at Albus, who blushed.  
"James Potter, stop being so arrogant and learn to read," said the Moony boy, not looking away.  
Albus and Lily looked at their brother James. Not only did they share the same name, but they had the same personality!  
"Hi-ya!" said a chubby boy to Albus. "I'm Peter! Is this your first year too?"  
"Of course it is, stupid." said the other James. "They're no taller than I am."  
Albus nodded.  
"What's your name?" Peter asked them.  
"Albus," Albus said. What was he going to say about Lily and James? Oh hey, this guy has the same exact name as you and don't take that as creepy. Use their middle names?  
Albus whispered to his brother and sister, "Use your middle names."  
"I'm...Luna," Lily said.  
"I'm-" James started.  
"Sirius!" The other James interrupted. "Pass me some food."  
Albus stared at James with the How-Could-This-Bloody-Happen-? face on.  
"What's your name?" Peter asked James.  
"I'm...Harry. Just Harry." James lied.  
The one that the other James called Sirius scooted closer to Lily.  
"Hey babe," Sirius said, throwing a Bertie Bott bean into his mouth.  
Lily leaned away.  
She whispered to her brother, "I don't like the past."  
"Want one?" Sirius offered Lily a Bertie Bott bean.  
"No thanks," Lily said awkwardly.  
"So Luna," the other James said. "Do you know that Evans girl? You look like you girls could be sisters...only she's better-looking that you."  
Lily made a face that suggested Let's-Hope-I-Heard-You-Wrong.  
"No offense." The other James added.  
"Jeez, Prongs. Play nice." Sirius said.  
"No," Lily answered. "I don't know any Evans girls. Is that her first name?"  
"No. Her first name is Lily. Lily Evans. She'll be Lily Potter though, if I get my way," the other James said with a dreamy, dazed look in his eyes.  
Albus and James stared at their sister who was staring wide-eyed.  
"Lucky you, Albus," Lily whispered. "You don't have any name-twins."  
Just then, a greasy-haired boy walked in. He looked tired, and he had quite a long nose.  
"Snivy! How ya doin'?" The other James greeted him.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? My name is Severus. I hope that isn't too complicated for your small mind." the boy said.  
Albus put his head in his lap. Great, he thought. Just great.  
"What do you want anyway?" Moony asked.  
"Someone lost a toad. I think his name was Longbottom. Frank Longbottom." Severus said, looking disgusted at Sirius.  
"Well the only toad we've seen today is you," The other James answered as Severus walked away. Moony, Sirius, the other James, and Peter laughed...even James Sirius laughed.  
Just then, the red-haired girl called Lily from the platform walked in.  
"Have you seen a toad-? Oh great, it's you." She said.  
"Great!"the other James said. "It's you!" He walked up to her.  
"Why hello there, beautiful," he said, leaning in for a kiss, but she backed away.  
"We just met less than half-an-hour ago," the other Lily told him awkwardly.  
Sirius laughed at the other James' attempt, which James ignored.  
"Love at first sight?" James suggested.  
"You three don't seem to be part of their annoying group," Lily Evans turned to Lily Luna, Albus, and James Sirius.  
"We aren't," Lily Luna answered quickly.  
"Good! Good," Lily Evans said. "I was wondering if I could sit with you. The other seats are full. I mean, I HAD a seat, but some mean girl name Narcissica or Nurciska or something made me leave."  
Sirius made a disgusted face and muttered, "Narcissa."  
Lily Potter nodded, and said, "Sure! I'm Li- Luna. Luna. These are my brothers, Albus and Ja..uh...Albus and Harry."  
"LiLunaLuna?" Peter said, confused. "You said your name was just Luna!"  
"It is," Lily said, growing bothered. This Peter kid could never grow up to be clever enough to fool a dog, she thought.  
"Wormtail, you're such an idiot," said Moony.  
"Am not, Remus!" Peter said. "You are just too smarty by comparison."  
"So your name is Remus?" Albus said, suspicious once again. The Potters weren't the only ones with name twins, he thought.  
"Yeah but most call me Moony." Moony said.  
"I'm Padfoot." Sirius said, again, leaning toward Lily. Lily, again, leaned away.  
"Prongs." The other James said.  
"Prongsy boy!" Moony said with evil grin.  
"NEVER call me that," Prongs growled.  
"I'm Wormtail!" Peter said.  
"Why?" Lily asked. "Why the nicknames?"  
Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony looked nervous.  
"'Cause we be cools like that." Prongs said.  
(I am going to start referring to the other James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus as their nicknames so that you, the readers, aren't confused on whom I am addressing.)  
Lily Evans snorted, "Actually that is improper grammar, first of all. Second of all you can't start a sentence with 'because'. And third, you aren't cool like that at all,"  
Lily Potter grinned.  
James (the one we are familiar with, the son of Harry Potter) coughed, though it strangely sounded like "Aunt Hermione!"

Albus gave a sudden gasp. Was he on to something?  
"Excuse me, Lily?" he said. Both Evans and Potter looked at him. Albus elbowed his sister and she turned away.  
"Yes?" Lily Evans replied.  
"If you had a son, what would you name it?" Albus eyed her.  
Lily blushed. "Well I don't want to sound odd because I know that your brother's name is Harry...but I always liked the name Harry." she said. Albus groaned quietly.  
"Really? Me too!" Prongs said.  
"Can it, Potter." Lily Evans said. "No chance."  
"We'll be right back...I have to talk to them a minute," Albus said, pulling his siblings away from any person who may hear.  
"What was that for?" James growled.  
"Guys...I think we've just stumbled upon the Grandparents!"  
**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

"How can they all be our grandparents?" James said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Not ALL of them, you moron." Lily sighed. "Just that Lily Evans and James Potter. The rest...who knows?"  
"Wait, wait..." James said. "I kinda remember Uncle George saying something about a map of Hogwarts that had those names on it...I think."  
"Name of the map?" Albus asked.  
"Mummader Map." James answered.  
"That sounds legit." Lily sighed sarcastically.  
"What names? Lily Evans and James Potter?" Albus asked.  
"No..." James thought a moment. "Podfeet, Prungs, Moony, and Wormtail."  
"PADFOOT. PRONGS." Lily corrected. "This is hopeless."  
"Luna...Harry...Albus! Where'd you guys go?" Wormtail's voice rang.  
"What? Oh, I guess he means us." Albus said as they went back in with Lily Evans and the 'Mummaders'.  
"I expect the train should be arriving at Hogwarts soon," Lily Evans informed.  
"And how might you know that, Evans?" Prongs asked.  
"Because if you paid any attention to anything, we are clearly near Hogwarts...just look outside your window!"  
And she was right.  
"You'd better get in your robes." Moony told them.  
The children of Harry and Ginny looked hopelessly at each other. They had no robes, no books, no school supplies at all.  
"Uhm...we don't have any," James blurted out.  
"What?" Padfoot said. "Is it true, Luna?" He said again going closer to Lily.  
"Uh...yes, yes it's true. Our...family couldn't afford any, so..." Lily lied awkwardly.  
"Oh that's terrible!" Lily Evans said. "I might have some things you can borrow..." she said fishing around in her bag. Prongs looked in her bag, seemingly looking for Evans' underwear, which made Padfoot grin but Evans smack him over the head with an extremely large book.  
"You have extra robes, Evans?" Prongs said doubtfully.  
"No but I do have some dresses that look like them, if Albus and Harry don't mind wearing girl clothing." Lily Evans looked at them.  
"Not at all," Albus said. But James noticeably disagreed.  
"Okay, that's perfect..." Lily Evans smiled and took out three long black dresses.  
"So Evans, you going Goth or something?" Padfoot asked tiredly.  
"No but my Mum...she's a Muggle...figured that this is what witches are because, you know the stereotypical witch in fairy tales and such..." Evans said, embarrassed.  
"Oh," Padfoot yawned.  
Lily, Albus, and James put the dresses over their clothes. It fit Albus and James (though it looked strange to see boys in a dress) and it was a bit long on Lily, being that she was younger and therefore shorter than Lily Evans.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Once at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily, James, and Albus said their goodbyes to Evans, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs (who thought that they would see them at the Sorting).  
When they were inside, they demanded to a nearby professor that they MUST see Professor Dumbledore. The professor refused; he said that Dumbledore was sick. Lily was about to shout, just when a bearded man walked down a swirling staircase.  
"Hello, students! Did I hear my name?" he said.  
"Dumbledore, sir?" Albus replied.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Dumbledore smiled. "What can I do for you youngsters?"  
"Can we talk to you...privately?" Lily asked, eyeing the lying professor who blushed and walked away.  
"Sure, come to my office!" Dumbledore said, leading them to his office.  
"Lemon drop?" he offered kindly once in his office. "It's a Muggle sweet,"  
"No thank you, sir." Lily responded. "But we have an urgent problem."  
"What might that be?"  
"Well we come from the future...we used our Aunt's Time-Turner and got lost in this time. We don't know how to get back, so we came to you because you are the wisest wizard-"  
"Wisest wizard?" Dumbledore grinned. "That's what they call me in the future?" Albus nodded.  
"Okay, well I know a lot about time-travel from my good friend Doctor Emmett Brown. He and his friend were in a situation quite like yours, only less, well, wizardy!" Dumbledore explained, "He used science...and a car,"  
"You mean the man from _Back to the Future?_" inquired Albus.  
"So in the future they know of him?" Dumbledore inquired back.  
"Yes there are movies..." Lily said, "Muggle moving pictures...about him. Everyone thinks of it as fiction, though."  
"Interesting..." Dumbledore said. "So just a few flips of this Time-Turner and you should be home. We should set it a few seconds before you came here so that there aren't doubles of you, I suppose."  
"Will our family know that we were gone?" James asked.  
"No, not really anyway." Dumbledore said.  
"Will our Aunt know that she gave the Turner to us?" Lily asked.  
"I think so. I am no expert on this subject but I am sure she will since we set it a few seconds before you leave." Dumbledore explained again. "How many times did you flip it to get here?"  
"D*mn it, I don't really know." James said.  
"Let's try...say twenty?" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore flipped it twenty times and they found themselves still in Hogwarts. A bushy-haired girl and red-haired boy were shouting at each other in the hallway.  
"Maybe if you studied you would've passed that test!" the girl said.  
"Stop nagging, Hermione!" the boy shouted.  
"Is this it?" Dumbledore whispered.  
"No," James said as he watched his father try to fix the argument.  
"Twenty more," Dumbledore said.  
"WAIT! You can't talk to anyone in the future...you'll...mess with time." Lily said, trying not to say that Dumbledore, well, dies.  
"Okay," Dumbledore smiled and flipped it twenty more times.  
They were again in Hogwarts.  
"What is the year, sir?" Lily asked a greasy-haired man as Dumbledore hid.  
"What kind of question is-?" He said, just when an old woman called, "Severus! Severus Snape...potions mix-up in the dungeon!"  
"Not our time," Lily sighed.  
a"15 more flips," Dumbledore flipped again.  
After the flips, Lily asked an odd professor was year it was. The reply was 2015.  
"So close. Just need to get to 2017." James said.  
"Let's see...another 10 flips," Dumbledore flipped again.  
"Wait...how will you get back?" Lily asked as they arrived in 2017.  
"I'll use this...and perhaps I'll give it to a very smart student one day," Dumbledore winked as he flipped the Turner and was off.  
"How are we getting home?" James asked.  
"We get someone to Apparate us home." Albus answered.  
The same old lady who called "Severus! Severus Snape!" walked by.  
"We're lost, ma'am." Lily stopped her. "Could you Apparate us home?"  
"Sure," she said, her pointy hat slipping. "Where to?"  
"Just send us to The Burrow...do you know where that is?" James lifted one brow.  
"The Weasley place?" she responded, "You don't look much like Weasleys."  
"Yeah, yeah, we know. We can find our way home from there." James answered, growing annoyed. The Burrow was only "a hop, skip, and jump away" (as Ginny said) from the Potters' house.  
The old woman agreed and with one POP! they were at the Burrow.  
"Thank you very much," Lily said as the woman left with another pop.  
"I thought you couldn't Apparate within Hogwarts." James said.  
"She was probably the Headmistress. They can do whatever the bloody heck they want." Lily replied.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

After a hop, skip, and jump, Lily, James, and Albus were finally home at last.  
Mrs. Hermione Weasley greeted them with a smile.  
"Did you use the Time-Turner yet?" she whispered to James.  
"Yes and it was quite an adventure." Lily replied for James who was busy glancing at his uncle George still trying to turn the pencil into a spider.  
"Where'd you go?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well we were in many time periods but mainly...well we met some interesting people. Like our Grandparents." Albus said.  
"Harry's mum and dad?"  
Lily nodded.  
"And we met Dumbledore and he helped us get back. We saw you and Uncle Ron and Daddy as a kid and-" Lily explained.  
"No, you didn't!" Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "Great Merlin, what were we doing?"  
"You were yelling at Uncle Ron for not studying," Albus said.  
"So where is the Time-Turner now?"  
Lily explained, "Dumbledore took it. He said he'd give it to a very smart student one day."  
Mrs. Weasley eyed her suspiciously then burst out in laughter.  
James stared at Mrs. Weasley in shock.  
"I...I didn't know you could laugh." he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing." James said then hugged his aunt.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this and please check out my other stories! Sorry for ending it so oddly but Time-Travel is a tricky thing to end a story with._

**-Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm having technical difficulties. WordPad deleted most of my story. I promise to try and update ASAP. ~A.L.E.B**


End file.
